The Grudge 4
by KiramekiUtau
Summary: The Grudge 3 left off when Rose turned into Kayako; But what will Sienna do when she discovers her very own boyfriend has gone to this building? Will she consult Rose and Lisa? Will she... survive?  Change of name! Please do not be confused!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! This is my very first Grudge story. I've been thinking about making one for a while, and I've also been thinking about the plot line! And to tell the truth, I am SUPER excited! This story begins right where The Grudge 3 finished! I hope you guys likey **

**~PiperJason**

"_Many people killed in the State Building. All these people were killed in strange incidents; however, the police keep quiet about how. Strangely, however, all of these people were killed in two ways; either drowned or other unknown varibles the police would rather not show. This incident relates to the same incident which happened a month before, to the people living in Apartment 305. Reporters say-"_

"Oh, wow. That must really suck." A voice said behind me, interrupting the news anchor.

I did the natural thing. I jumped.

"Josh!" I smacked the back of his head. He mock winced, and then grinned. I sighed. He was never going to learn.

"Whaaat?" He play-whined. "I'm sorry Rhiannon, I didn't mean to talk…"

I smirked. "Next time, you shouldn't' talk at all."

He rolled his eyes, and plopped on the couch next to me. "So, what are you watching?"

"Some news story on that haunted building."

"Oh, that again?"

"I know right? It's so weird. First Jake's family." She swallowed. The poor boy. Her cousin. "And then all these people." She caught a glimpse of the T.V screen, and her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, it's like-"

"Shh." I said, putting a hand up to silence him.

_There were two survivors, however. Lisa and Rose, the remaining people living on that floor, were both taken to an institution soon after Lisa started screaming, reporting a sight of a dead looking Japanese woman. This brings us back to the story of Jake Kimble's death; he had reported as well, seeing this woman, as well as a small Japanese boy. This shows us, however, that-_

I shut the T.V off. This stuff was starting to freak me out.

Josh snickered beside me. "The unknown variables must have been stupidity. Psh… I went to that building and there's nothing there."

My heart dropped to my knees. "What?"

"Oh, it was for this dare. I just wanted to have some fun, right? Hey, don't worry! There's nothing there. I can promise that."

My head was spinning to fast. My boyfriend; went into that building? What if there really WAS something?

"Hey." He said again, taking my face in his hands. "Nothing's going to happen. I'll be fine." He said, and kissed me once.

"Anyways, I have to go to school; I have my biology exam today." He winced.

"Wait- who did you take with you?" I croaked.

"Ashley, Samara, Jake, and Tom." I widened my eyes, but he was already gone.

I was having a nagging, creeping feeling about this.

And I was going to check out that building.

**How was it? Was it good? I've ALWAYS wanted to do this! :D Anyways, R and you can ALWAYS give me ideas if you want!**

**~PiperJason**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I got a review! Usually, for movies, you don't get reviews, but my story got one! I'm so psyched! Okay, so this will include Rhiannon going into the apartment... Enjoy.**

**May The grudge not haunt you,**

**~PiperJason**

I wore my blue tank top, and a sweater over it. I pulled on some jeans, and put on my running shoes, and headed outisde. I drove all the way to the apartment, and let out a long, troubled sigh. Okay. This was it. I was going inside. I walked into the building. I immediately realized something; No one lived there anymore. I shivered unvoluntarily.

I went into apartment 305, and immediately felt a difference in the atmosphere. It was like a... presence. Like something cold, and dead dark with you.

And it completely freaked me out.

I heard a thudding noise, and I stiffened. I turned around, and saw a closet. I stepped toward it cautiously, and ripped off the tape. I opened it, and stepped back in shock, incase there was anything there. But there was nothing. I sighed. I was being way to paranoid. But then... something fell. A dead body.

Correction. _Jake's_ dead body.

I screamed and ran out the door, crying. I ran into my car, and speed off away from the building. I parked outside my building, and sobbed onto the driver's wheel. And then I felt like I was drowning. Which was impossible, because I wasn't anywhere near water. Other than my tears. I looked up, and in the rear view mirror, I saw a woman... dead white. And she was reaching out for me. I screamed and thrashed, and tried to open the door. But it was locked. I scream-cried, until someone slammed against my door. I screamed again. Until I realized...

It was Josh. Thank God. I looked behind me, frantic, but the woman wasn't there. I managed to open the door, and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Ri? Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"Fine. Just fine." In fact, after what I'd seen... I was more worried about him.

And then, I looked up at our apartment, and my heart jumped.

The same woman... staring down at me.

**So, how did ya like this? I hope you really did! I'm seriously looking forward to more reviews!**

**XD**

**~PiperJason**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so proud of myself; I've gotten reviews! :D I'm like dancing right now! Or, I would be, IF I wasn't so damn tired. ANYWAYS, here's the third chapter, and I hope for those of you who are reading- Keep reading!**

**~PiperJason**

I yawned, and woke up in the morning. Wow. What a day yesterday. Seeing Jake like that…. Ugh. I shivered, remembering it. I looked beside me, and Josh was already gone. I blinked warily, got up and stretched, when I noticed the answering machine blinking. I pressed the play button.

"Hey, I'm out for an early shift. Randy asked me if I could do it early today. Because I have a surprise for you. Anyways, see you soon!"

I smiled to myself, wondering what it would be. I went to the living room of the apartment building, and flipped on the T.V. Then I went to take a shower. I felt as if the last days events were caked on my skin; I needed to clean it out. I washed my hair with shampoo… and looked down.

Black hair.

Black hair was going down the drain. Panicked, I pulled my fingers through my hair when I remembered… I didn't have black hair. I had blonde hair. I pulled on a towel, and ran out of the shower as if in a trance. What was going on? That woman yesterday… This was getting creepier and creepier by the minute.

I pulled on a t-shirt, sweater, and matchstick jeans, and sat on the sofa to watch some news. But the T.V was off. Huh. That's funny. I could have sworn that it was on. I turned it on again, but it just turned off. I furrowed my eyebrows… When I heard it.

The death rattle.

The same noise that everyone, even Jake had claimed to hear before they died. I widened my eyes, and slowly turned around. I screamed. The same woman, so pale, was right behind me. I fell off the sofa, and backed against the glass. The woman crawled towards me. I couldn't scream anymore. I started to sob.

It was over. I was going to die. Like Jack. Like Mr. Kimble and Trish. Like Daisey. Like everyone else.

And that's when I heard the phone ring.

I looked up, and the woman wasn't there anymore.

I reached for my cell phone, still feeling like jelly. I took it, and looked at the caller ID. Josh. It was only him. I sighed in relief.

I pressed the talk button, and said, "Josh, are you okay? This weird-" But I was cut off.

By the death rattle. I dropped the phone, and ran out of my apartment, crying. I ran to Samara's apartment. I banged on the door.

"Sam! Same, open up! Please!" I yelled. The door opened, but Sam wasn't there. She must have left her door unlocked. As usual.

I walked inside hesitantly, and tried the lights, but they weren't working. Black out? I doubt it. My lights were working fine.

"Sam?" I whispered. "Sam! Sam stop messing around!" I said a little louder. And then I saw her by the T.V. She was sitting on her chair, her brown hair in a ponytail. I sighed in relief.

I touched her shoulder, and spun the chair around. "Sam, are you-" But I froze with shock. Her eyes were wide open…

And so was her throat.

**So, what do ya guys think? Good, bad? R&R! I'm proud of this chapter! Yes, I did use an idea from the second movie. I'd been thinking about it for a while though!**

**~PiperJason**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I updated! Feels like a while… *.* I don't know. But anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

I was sobbing uncontrollably. I ran out of Sam's house, and drove to Ashley's. She buzzed me in, and when she answered the door, I ran right into her waiting arms.

"Shh. What's wrong with you girl? What happened?" She asked me. She is the best friend anyone could possibly have. Daniel came out after her.

"Ri? What's up?" Danny is Ashley's boyfriend. They're tight. Very close. They're so cute too.

And so I told them.

*_Flash back_*- What happened to Josh?

_I was walking along the road. I'd only called Ri a few minutes ago. And I was going to make sure that this was a surprise. _

_I was still a bit nervous, which was unusual for me. I'm never nervous. I didn't know what she was going to say though._

_I went into the shop, and looked for one. And then one caught my eye. It wasn't thick and heavy. It was skinny, and light looking. The silver glimmered in the light, and a small opal sat on top of it. It curled around as well. It was beautiful._

_I grinned. She would love it._

_So I bought the ring. It was $3,500. But you know what? It was totally worth it._

_I began to walk back home when I heard a rattling noise. Like a death rattle. With a jolt, I realized that I'd heard it before. It was her._

_Again._

_I broke into a run, the ring securely in my jacket pocket. I ran for my life. Finally, I got to the door, but I'd dropped my cell. I looked around for it, but it wasn't there._

"_Damn it." I growled. But then I realized that SHE wasn't there I sighed. I turned back around… And there it was. Right in front of me. I blinked in surprise. I looked around, but no one was there. Yeah. No one would be outside this early. Is shook my head and continued home._

*_End of Flashback*_

"And- I don't know what happened to him…" I said, crying louder.

Ash sent a panicked glance at Danny.

"You're not shitting me about this ghost stuff, are you?"

"No! No of course not! How could you think that!"

She bit her lip nervously, and looked down, her golden curls shielding her pretty face.

"Because we've been seeing the same things. I've asked a therapist- But no one seems to have an answer. My therapist says I have PSTD because my dad died. But he died ages ago. It's not that- I- I just don't know." Her voice cracked, and Danny put an arm around her shoulders.

I sighed. This was getting way off hand. Then the phone rang. I stared at it, shocked to my core. I didn't want to pick it up. I looked at Ashley and Danny, and saw that they felt the same. I shakily got up, and walked towards the phone very, very slowly. I picked it up, preparing to hear the jolting death rattle.

Instead, the voice shocked me.

"Ri, is that you? Or is it Dan? Is anyone there? Please!"

It was Josh. It was JOSH! He wasn't dead!

"Josh." I replied, and my voice cracked.

**How'd you like it, all? Love it? Hate it? How was it?**

**~PiperJason**


	5. Chapter 5 Exam Notice! PLEASE READ!

**Hey, all! I just want you to know something!**

**First off, thank you everyone for reading all my stories! If you think that I'm not updating because I'm not interested, or I don't have anymore ideas, thent that's not it. See, I have exams and my grades are really, really dropping. I really have to get them up. So, until the Thursday of next week, I won't be able to update! But once exams are over, I'll be able to spend a lot more time on writing my stories! No, really, I actually have a plan.**

**So please wait until next Thursday so I can properly update! :D**

**Oh, and a few notices for some of my stories...**

**The Red Butterfly (My Fruits Basket Fanfic)- **Yes, I am continuing it! Though, it is difficult without many reviews. So please read and review! It encourages me! :d

**The Grudge 4- **I am continuing this too! Too avoid confusion, please read this notice. I am changing the main character's name to Sienna. I just realized something... awkward. So, please regard the main characters name as Sienna! :D It's just a name change!

**After Crescendo: Tempest-** Of course, I am continuing this! It has a lot more chapters to go before I'm don! So please continue to read this! :D Thank you! You guys are all the greatest!

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed for each one of my stories! I really, really, really appreciate the feedback! No, really! :D Thank you so much for all the support!**

**Wish me luck on my exams!**

**~Kaede-chan**


End file.
